In a lateral diffused MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) transistor (hereafter referred to as an LDMOS transistor), high voltage is capable of being applied between a source and a drain (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-81041 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-130099).